


What Happened?

by Thugthe8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, i promise it's only a lil angsty, idolverse, minghao is tired of their nonsense, mingyu is sad, wonu is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thugthe8/pseuds/Thugthe8
Summary: Operation "Get Wonwoo To Like Mingyu Again" (operation gwtlma) is failing miserably. It seems confrontation is the only option left unless Mingyu wants to lose Wonwoo forever.





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hate this I wrote this literally so long ago and it's dumb and ooc and lame but if you want you can read it anyways lmao sorry in advance cringe awaits

Mingyu sighs, not for the first time this week. Attempt number four of mission “Get Wonwoo To Like Mingyu Again” has, like its predecessors, failed miserably. After a year of promoting and practicing with hardly any time to breathe in between, Mingyu can feel his friendship with Wonwoo fading fast, and he isn’t happy about it. After discussing his predicament with Minghao, it was decided that Operation GWTLMA (dubbed “Gwit llama”) would be implemented. All week Mingyu snuck his way closer to Wonwoo, trying to rekindle their friendship and get back to the overly affectionate pair they used to be.

Mingyu tried every approach he could think of to get Wonwoo’s attention. He rushed to open the door for Wonwoo at every opportunity, gave him at least three compliments in the last week, and even tried provoking him into a tickle fight by stealing his glasses and whipping out some last-resort aegyo. To his disappointment, Mingyu received no reaction from Wonwoo besides blank stares, raised eyebrows, and the occasional muttered thanks. Mingyu was pretty sure he was going to die soon if he didn’t fix this.

“Dude, at this point you might as well just ask him about it, like point blank. No escape,” Minghao tells him one day, munching on his animal crackers.

“I’m not as thug as you man, I can’t just confront people like that.”

“I’m not a thug, I just have way more swag than you. But seriously, if you don’t confront him soon you’re gonna be wallowing in self-pity for months, and I really don’t want to deal with you complaining about it for such a long time.”

“Wow, savage,” Mingyu rolls his eyes and leaves Minghao in the kitchen, contemplating the advice he had received.

Several hours later, Mingyu hesitantly knocks on the bedroom door. He cringes at the squeak of the hinges as he opens it.

Wonwoo is splayed out across his bed, cell phone close to his face as he scrolls through something (probably memes). Mingyu thinks he looks perfect in the fading light from the sunset outside.

“Hey, Wonwoo, can we… talk? About something?”

“Sure?” Wonwoo reluctantly rolls off the bed with a yawn, his hair a little messy. He dyed it recently. Mingyu likes it a lot.

“Um. Right. I just…” Mingyu sighs, realizing that Minghao definitely didn’t mention how hard it would be to bring this up with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo senses the serious atmosphere surrounding his typically lively friend, and is growing concerned. Mingyu takes a deep breath.

“What’s going on with us?”

A long pause.

“What are you-”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been avoiding me, Wonwoo. We were so close before, I- What happened?”

Wonwoo stares at him, completely taken off guard by Mingyu’s interrogation, before sighing softly and lowering his eyes to the floor.

“I- We can’t, Mingyu. We can’t be like that anymore.”

“Why not?” Mingyu argues. He steps forwards, and watches in despair as Wonwoo takes a step back in response. “When did it get like this? It’s like you won’t even let me stand near you anymore, I just-” His voice drops to a whisper. “I just want to be near you again. I want to touch you and be with you, just like we used to be…”

Wonwoo trembles, unable to say anything. He lifts his gaze, looking at the wall behind Mingyu’s head instead of meeting his eyes.

“It’s too much, Mingyu,” he whispers. “It’s too much.” He pushes past the younger, leaving as fast as he can.

Mingyu feels like he’s suffocating. Something is wrong, very very wrong, and he couldn't leave things like this any longer. Slamming the door behind him, Mingyu scampers back to the kitchen in hopes of locating Wonwoo.

Minghao is waiting for him, perched on the edge of the kitchen counter. He wordlessly pops a Teddy Graham into his mouth and points to the left, down the longest hallway in the building.

And then Mingyu knows. He knows Wonwoo is hiding in the room, four doors down on the left, now forgotten and used as storage space. The room where the two of them hid from their managers that one time, the room they built their forts in, where Wonwoo would read his books and Mingyu would stare at him because he was beautiful. A room of forgotten memories, memories he wasn’t ready to stop making with Wonwoo.

He wrenches the door open, kicking it shut behind him as he scans the room. And there’s Wonwoo sitting under the window, legs folded and eyes hidden as he rests his head on his knees, his wonderful new hair sticking up.

Mingyu sinks to his knees in front of him, tentatively reaching out to rest his hand on Wonwoo’s forearm.

“Wonwoo,” he whispers gently, unsure of what to say. Following his instincts, he pulls Wonwoo toward himself, gathering him up and pulling him close in a tight hug. Wonwoo’s arms tentatively wrap around his waist. They stay there on the floor for a while, holding each other tightly, Mingyu turning his head to bury his face in Wonwoo’s hair.

After a minute, Mingyu pulls back and gently leans his forehead against Wonwoo’s. He still hasn’t looked Mingyu in the eye.

“What’s so wrong about this?” Mingyu murmurs. “Why can’t we be like this?”

Finally, Wonwoo looks up, eyes shining behind his glasses. Mingyu feels his own heart shatter into pieces.

“Because I’m in love with you,” Wonwoo chokes out. “And it’s not okay.

Mingyu blinks once before kissing him.

He kisses Wonwoo slowly, stroking his cheek softly as Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s shirt tightly.

Eventually Mingyu pulls back, smiling widely at Wonwoo’s flustered expression despite his own warm cheeks.

“I’ve been in love with you for like, two years so… I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you thought, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“…Shut up, Kim Mingyu.”

“You look so cute all blushy. I’m going to make you blush all the time now, it’ll be great!!”

“Please don’t.”

“I really like this hair color on you,” Mingyu narrows his eyes and moves his face impossibly closer to Wonwoo’s.

“Shut up, you tree.”

“Why don’t you make me shut up, you nerd.”

“You’re such a needy little puppy, aren’t you,” Wonwoo smiles happily and threw his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

They emerge from the room an hour later only to be greeted by Minghao, who was sitting on top of the fridge.

“You’re welcome,” he smirks happily at the two before focusing back on the pack of gummy bears in his lap. His work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my soonhoon fic I swear it's better than this nonsense also follow me on tumblr @thugthe8 I post hot memes :)


End file.
